


Aiden x Reader | Requests

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light Angst, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Romance, The Alpha Pack, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of all my prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong place, wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #32 w Aiden? Where we break up bc I found out he was using me but he shows up and says that to me. Thanks!! Have a lovely weekend !

_A/N: I’m sorry this is so late! But yay! My first Aiden request!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.**

Xxx

It had been a bitter break up when you had learned the truth. Aiden had only used you to get to Scott. He denied it left and right, but you knew the truth. You could see it now. 

You ignored his calls, deleted his texts, thought about deleting his number, but thought it best to save just in case. Never knew when an alpha, much less a giant alpha made up of twin alphas (that still kind of creeped you out a little) would come in handy. 

His face showed up on your phone, the vibration causing it to shift across the table. What did he want?

“What?” You answered bitterly. 

“Well, hello to you, too.”

You wanted to laugh, say something snarky, do anything at all, but nothing came. Silence hung awkwardly around you like a blanket, all the more deafening and suffocating with your extra senses. 

He finally cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before speaking. “Look. I know what you think, and I know how it looked, and I know, I know, I know. But please, just hear me out.”

You said nothing. 

“I’ll take your silence as an agreement.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and you let yourself smile. He couldn’t see you after all. “Now stop smiling and listen.” Your face went to stone. “I know you, that’s how,” he said, answering your unspoken question. 

“Now, as I was saying. In the beginning, yes. I needed to get to Scott. But that all faded once I met you. It was just bad luck that us, our road, led to Scott. I was really and truly on that road for the journey, not the destination. When we were together, even just watching TV, all I could think about was five years from now. Ten, fifteen. And that is something I never could do. I can’t even barely comprehend my tomorrow. I never know if I’ll get one.” His voice faded off, and he was beginning to sound desperate. 

“So, I guess, what I’m trying to say is….” He trailed off and you held your breath. There was a knock at the door, making you startle. With the phone held to your ear, you walked over to the door, opening it in aggravation only to come face to face with Aiden, still on the phone with you. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

You dropped your phone, frozen in place, but he caught it just before it hit the ground, smiling shyly as he handed it back to you. Or rather tried to, but you were still frozen in shock at both his sudden appearance and his words. 

His lips suddenly on yours shook you from your statuesque state, and you smiled, kissing him back, feeling his own smile against your lips. Pulling back and resting your foreheads together, you mumbled against his lips, not wanting to remove their contact for anything. “I think I’m in love with you, too.”


	2. Something out of place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “this is probably a bad time, but marry me?”- Aiden

_A/N: This is short. I didn’t really know how to draw this out, and I kinda like how it’s punchy. Hope you enjoy it!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**this is probably a bad time, but marry me?**

Xxx

You were battling yet another monster who had chosen, just like every other evil thing, to terrorize your lovely home of Beacon Hills. Why people still lived there - people unaware of the supernatural - was beyond you. 

“Come to Beacon Hills! A great place to die!” is what the city limit sign should say. 

Living here was almost like street cred in the supernatural world. If you were alive to recount your tales of the fights within this town, nobody wanted to mess with you. You must be one bad ass werewolf to come out of-

“Hey!” You were shook from your thoughts by the guy coming at you, charging like a bull, knocking you to your back. “That… Wasn't… Very… Nice…” You bit out through exchanges with the thing, who snarled and nipped at you. This omega was practically rabid. You flipped it over, pinning it down and throwing a punch to it’s hairy jaw. “Aiden?” You called, pinning the thing’s shoulders. “A little help, please?”

You heard joints popping back into place and a moan. “Yeah. Just a minute. Little bastard knocked a few things loose.”

The thing started nipping again, straining at the shoulders you held down easily. “Shut up!” You yelled at it, throwing two more punches to it’s face before it faded into it’s human form, the fire in it’s eyes going cold. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. That’s why they kicked me out. I have anger issues,” the omega was babbling, not stopping to take a breath, his words all running together. His voice shook with fear, and unshed tears, making it pathetically wobbly. “I swear, I’ll never come back. Just let me go,” he sounded so desperate. 

“You have anger issues, so you chose Beacon Hills?” Aiden asked as he stepped up behind you, stretching his neck from side to side slowly. 

“You’re dumb,” you said quietly, looking at the guy, starting to release the pressure on his shoulders. 

“I am not dumb!” He snarled, his eyes blazing once again, and his shoulders rising a few inches off the ground before you easily pushed him back down, rolling your eyes as the wind was knocked out of him. 

“That’s what I thought,” you said with a smirk. “Your wobbly voice says ‘yes’, but your heart beat said ‘lies’.”

Isaac and Scott came jogging up, taking in the scene. “You handled him all by yourself?” Scott asked you, looking up at Aiden with wide eyes. 

“Nah. I just tagged in when Scrappy here threw my man against a tree, knocking a few screws loose.”

The omega struggled, stilling with a muttered swear when Scott glowed his red eyes down at him. 

Isaac reached down and pulled him up roughly by the shoulder, glowing his eyes when the omega growled at him. 

Aiden suddenly had the man by the collar, pressing him against a tree, his bright blue eyes staring down the lone wolf. “And if you ever attempt to hurt Y/N again, I will rip you to shreds.”

“Oh. Big talk from blue eyes over here.” He looked over at you. “Pretty sure your little cutie over there can protect herself well enough.”

You glowed your golden eyes at him with a smirk, and he coward slightly at the snarl in your voice. “Damn straight. But it’s nice to not always have to roll in the mud. I much prefer a roll in the hay.” You winked, enjoying his shocked face and your friends chuckles as they led him off, probably back to Stiles’ waiting Jeep. 

Aiden turned to you, the biggest grin you had ever seen on his face. 

“What?” You asked, chuckling. 

“This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

You reached out and shoved his shoulder with a small laugh. “Let’s survive high school first, buddy.” 

“Yeah, okay. I can live with that answer.” He grinned, throwing an arm around your shoulders as you both walked back toward town.


	3. Be a decent monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hey i’m the best man, you’re a bridesmaid, let’s do this thing?”- Aiden

_A/N: This is really short. Tbh, I didn’t really know quite how to go with this. But I liked how it turned out._

_I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly._

**hey i’m the best man, you’re a bridesmaid, let’s do this thing?**

Xxx

Of course the big day was ruined by a monster. It was Beacon Hills. Everyday was ruined by a monster. Hell, monsters lived here, worked here, had families here. But they didn’t all come crashing in at the most inopportune times like a wedding. 

No, most had the decency to wait until at least the reception if not the day after. Or they were actually decent creatures who did decent things instead of terrorizing the public like a game. 

You sighed, looking over at the entrance you had walked through not fifteen minutes prior, where the thing was tearing the church apart, pew by pew, tossing them like matchsticks as the guests all ran screaming towards the front of the church. Towards you and your friends. 

None of you screamed. None of you turned and ran in fear. Stiles pulled his bat out from behind a pillar, Allison ripped the fake top off of her bouquet to reveal a crossbow cocked and ready. 

Kira pulled an almost identical move, looking somewhat like a magic trick, that made her belt-sword appear. 

The rest of you glowed your eyes, bearing claws and fangs as you growled at the creature coming towards you. This whole wedding had been a trap anyway for the thing, no one actually tying the knot, and it had worked like a charm. But you did like the dress. It was a shame to waste such a nice gown on such an ugly creature. 

Aiden met you in the middle, right on schedule, his eyebrows narrowed at you before he glanced back at the advancing creature. 

“I just really liked the dress, okay? And now it’s gonna be all bloody and torn and-”

He cut your whining short with a small grin, still eyeing the creature as he held his hands out for you to step on and leap toward the thing. You realized just how weird of a plan this was. “Hey, I’m the best man, you’re a bridesmaid, let’s do this thing?” Looking to you quickly, motioning with a nod of his head and a slight sway of his waiting hands for you to step up and you sighed, rolling your eyes as you complied, he let out a soft chuckle.


End file.
